$ \dfrac{3}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{2}{5} \div -\dfrac{6}{2}\right) = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{3}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{3}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{3}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{2 \times -1} {5 \times 3}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{3}{5} \div -\dfrac{2}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{15}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{3 \times -15}{5 \times 2} $ $ = -\dfrac{45}{10}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{9}{2}$